What Did You See!
by FioleeOTP
Summary: Fionna and Marshall lee meet up in the woods, and things get spicy
1. Chapter 1

(Had this story brewing in my head for a few days. And, in the reviews I don't want to hear and "well that escalated quickly" jokes.)

Fionna sat under a tree. The night sky glimmered overhead giving just enough light. She heard a rustling in the bushes, she turned her head to see Marshall Lee emerge.

"You look beautiful in this light." He growled, stopping about an inch from her.

Fionna grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so his face almost touched hers. "You think so?" She asked deviously, closing the gap between them.

Marshall grinned into the kiss, pulling his arms around her waist and pressing her waist against him. His forked tongue slipped passed her lips, deepening the kiss.

Fionna moaned softly, running her fingers through Marshall's black hair. Her body fit perfectly against his.

Marshall pushed her up against the tree trunk, growling in pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Fionna panted heatedly, pulling away just enough to speak. "M-Marshall, we c-can't... Someone can.." She drifted off and kissed him again, her mind said to stop, that they could be seen and get in trouble. But her body screamed yes.

Her skirt was ridded up passed her hips. Her underwear was completely visible.

Marshall ran his hands from her waist down to her hips. Each gentle caress brought waves of electricity down through her skin, settling between her legs, she let out a straggled moan into the kiss.

Fionna moved her hands from his neck, running them down his shirt and stopping at his zipper.

Marshall growled in ecstasy, feeling Fionna's hands shakily grip the button and zipper, his shirt was already unbuttoned. She fumbled with it for a bit before undoing them. She gripped the hem of his jeans and pulled them down a bit.

Fionna gasped as Marshall gripped the cloth sides of her underwear, pulling them up until it was 'out of the way'.

Marshall moved his lips away and moved down to her neck. Kissing and gently sucking the side of her neck. Causing Fionna to shiver.

Marshall gripped her thighs tightly, entering her.

Fionna gasped, removing her hands from Marshall to the bark of the tree, gripping it. "Ah, M-Marshall your

s-s-so big!" She cried, digging her nails into the bark.

Marshall growled with effort, pressing in deeper until he heard a small snap. He began to thrust in and out.

Lsp floated through the brush silently, he heard moans and gasps. "What the lump?" He said floating towards there direction. Then he saw them. He quickly pulled out his phone and pointed it towards them, hitting the camera and pressing record.

Fionna had her eyes closed, her head pressed against the tree. "Y-YES MARSHALL! H-HARDER!" She cried, her voice shrill and filled with lust. Her hands gripped the bark of the tree tighter, trying to steady herself.

Marshall grunted in pleasure, thrusting in harder, causing Fionna to cry out again. Marshall gripped the fabric of her long socks tighter, but moved his hands on her hips. Pushing her lower body back against the tree so he could get in better.

Lsp blinked. "Oh my glob." He thought.

Fionna moaned. Her whole body trembling in ecstasy. "Glob Marshall! G-GIVE ME MORE!" She screamed, causing a few birds to fly upwards from the trees.

Marshall smirked, thrusting in with an even greater amount of force. "Fionna... Y-you're so tight. I think I'm going to-" his breath came out as a hiss, which ended in a throaty snarl as he finished.

Fionna groaned as warm stickiness fill her. She let her arms grow limp around her sides and she was panting.

Lsp finished the recording, pressing a button that would send it to all his contacts. He forgot that his volume was on, and a loud obnoxious tone sounded when it was sent.

Marshall lifted his head a bit, turning it to see Lsp in the bushes. "LUMPY SPACE PRINCE?!" He growled loudly, exiting Fionna and fumbling to pull up his pants. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh glob no!" Lsp stammered, closing his phone and turning around to float away. But, Marshall was already there, his hand gripping Lsp's throat. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" He demanded.

Lsp gulped. "Everything.." He said best he could. Marshall hissed loudly at him. "And why did you record it?! Who did you send that to?!" He growled.

Lsp trembled in fear, "E-veryone.." Marshall's eyes grew dark, letting Lsp's throat go, as soon as he did so, Lsp dashed away.

Marshall clasped his hand into his forehead. "This isn't good..." He grumbled as Fionna ran up. "What was that?!" She asked.

Marshall looked up at her. "Lsp saw us and recorded it... And he sent it to... Everyone."

(Should I continue this? Review it telling me what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna freezed. "W-wait. So LSP saw us doing... A-and her recorded it and... Sent it to everyone in Aaa?"

Marshall looked at her. "Well Fi I don't think that LSP would have the whole land of Aaa in his con-... Oh glob it was sent to everyone.." He gulped.

Fionna grabbed his shoulders and wisked him closer. "Marshall, Cake is on HIS CONTACTS! See's going to see everything! Oh glob she i-isn't going to l-let me see you a-anymore and.." She choked, beginning to tear up as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hey hey Fi, calm down." He soothed, hugging her tight. "I wouldn't let that happen, okay? Lets get back to your house like nothing's wrong. Maybe Cake didn't see it yet and we can delete it." He cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Come on, lets go." He held on to her and floated over towards the treehouse.

"But Marshall." Fionna whimpered, nuzzling her cheek into the fabric of his shirt. "What if she already saw it? What do we do then? A-and what will we do when Flame Prince see's it, or Gumball?"

Marshall thought for a moment and chuckled. "Well, if GumWad gives us any trouble. A mean look defeats him. As for Flame Prince... I'll fight him by a pond or something, and Cake..." He trailed off as the treehouse was mere feet away.

Fionna slipped away from Marshall and went to the door. She took a sharp inhale and opened the door, seeing Cake picking up her phone. "Oh I new video message from LSP." She purred.

Fionna gasped. "WAIT CAKE! Don't watch that!" Marshall zipped by her side. "Yeah, Cake wa-" he was cut off as the video began to play, the loud sound of him and Fionnas early 'actions' began to play.

Cakes eyes grew wide and her pupils turned to thin slits, her tail puffed up as she continued to watch in horror.

Fionna turned her head away, her whole face a deep shade of red. Marshall looked at his feet, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the video feed stopped. Cake set the phone down and looked at them. She closed her eyes and a deep growl escaped her throat. "Marshall... If I EVER see you near here or with Fionna again I will NOT hesitate to kill you."

Marshall looked up from the floor, his facial expression a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger. "Y-you can't do that!" He stammered, his hands balling up into fists. Fionna's legs grew weak, "Cake! No please, you can't do that!" She cried, grabbing Marshall's arm and practically wrapping herself around it.

Cake looked up. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO TIER 15 DIDN'T I? I SAID THAT IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT RIGHT IT WILL ONLY BRING TROUBLE!" She grew twice her size, looking down and them. "But you didn't listen! Now look at you! Crying because you two did something stupid in the middle of the f*cking woods!"

Fionna moved her gaze up at her. "Cake... We didn't think that anyone would... I thought... I thought that-" she was cut off by Cake.

"You thought what?! THAT NO ONE WOULD SEE?! THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH NO CONSEQUENCES?!" She shrunk down to her normal size and sighed. "At least you guys used protection I hope..."

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Protection?" She said. "What's that?" She regretfully let go of Marshall's arm, and instead held his hand.

Cake shot her gaze back up again. "You mean you had unprotected sex... No condoms and no birth control?" Her tail puffed up. "Please tell me this is the first time you've ever done anything!"

Fionna blushed again. "N-not really, we did it about a month or so ago." She looked back at Cake. "Why?"

Cake grabbed the collar of Marshall's shirt and pulled him close to her. "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT?!" She bared her teeth at him.

Marshall pulled back. "What? NO! Vampires can't have kids with a human... Can they?" He looked dumbfounded at the feline.

Cake retracted her arm and stomped up to Fionna, grabbing her arm. "Come on." She grumbled, walking to the door, the light of dawn now creeping over the horizon. "Where are we going?" Fionna demanded.

"To the hospital. We're going to see if you're pregnant or not." Cake growled, walking out the door with Fionna. Marshall zipped after them, quickly changing into a bat and hiding in Fionna's backpack.

Fionna tried to pull away, but cake grew and wrapped part of herself around Fionna. "Cake! I'm not pregnant! I would feel something!"  
Fionna protested.

Cake stayed quiet until they reached the hospital. She let Fionna go and made sure she went inside. She told Fionna to sit down while she signed her in.

Marshall flew out of her bag and sat next to Fionna. Fionna turned to him in surprise and immediately hugged him. "Can you believe Cake?!" She sighed.

Marshall chuckled and hugged her back, but didn't say anything. He looked over as Cake returned, not surprised to see him. "She can go in now.. You are NOT going." She growled.

Fionna got up and took Marshall's hand. "Oh please Cake, just shut up." She walked into the room with Marshall lee before Cake could reply.

(Should Fionna get pregnant? I'll take a vote so post your opinion in the review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note, my dear readers, you might sometimes wonder why I take a few days to update and occasionally ask for your opinion. Well, I actually do care about these stories, but I might come up short on what to write, I love to read each and everyone's reviews no matter the response. It shows that you care and want to see this story do well and I thank you all)

Fionna sat on a chair and Marshall floated beside her, occupied in his own thoughts.

The doctor stepped in, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward to talk to a lollipop about something like this but, Cake wasn't giving her a choice. She smiled a little at the doctor. "Hey..." She said blandly.

The doctor nodded. "So, your friend tells me she thinks your pregnant.." She said, looking at her clipboard.

The remark made Marshall snort obnoxiously. Fionna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but she's just being paranoid." Fionna grumbled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

The lollipop smiled. "Well, lets find out okay? Now, when was the first time you two had sex with each other?" She asked casually, sitting in her chair.

Fionna blushed, she didn't want to talk about this.. It was all so stupid! She averted her eyes, remembering there first time.

{Flashback...}

Fionna sat on Marshall's couch, sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest. Marshall was playing a small tune on his guitar next to her, it was just a boring evening together.

Fionna smiled as Marshall set his guitar down next to him and stretched his limbs into the air. Before he had a chance to pull them down she leaped on his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Heyyy.." She teased.

Marshall opened his eyes and after a bit chuckled, resting his hands on her waist. "Yeah babe?" He questioned, a devious look in his eyes.

Fionna smiled and leaned down, kissing him. Marshall immediately deepens the kiss, moving his hands to her shoulders, clutching the hem of the fabric and sliding it off her shoulders...

{end of flashback}

Fionna snapped back into reality to realized both Marshall and the doctor were watching her. "Oh um.. About a month ago." She said awkwardly.

The doctor wrote something down on her clipboard and nodded. "Okay... Now can you please lay down on this chair.." She instructed, pointing to the examination chair.

Fionna rolled her eyes and did so. Marshall stayed where he was, but was watching. The doctor tried to reach for the bottom of her shirt, but Fionna quickly grabbed it and held it in place. "What the glob are you doing?!" She demanded.

The doctor blinked. "It's called a sonogram, I need to put this to your stomach and if I see anything then I can tell you if your pregnant or not." She lifted the wand handle thing.

Fionna grumbled and let the doctors hand go. The doctor took the shirt and lifted it up just enough to expose her stomach. Marshall floated over and watched awkwardly.

The doctor put the gel on Fionnas stomach and pressed the wand to it. Fionna inhaled sharply as the cold gel touched her bare skin.

The doctor kept her eyes on the screen. Moving the wand a bit and stopped, narrowing her eyes at the screen. Marshall looked at the screen confused. "What is it?" He asked.

The doctor took the wand away and turned off the machine. "Marshall... Can you step out?" The lollipop asked.

Marshall hesitantly floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Cake and grumbled, floating away from her.

"Wait, what did the doctor say?" Cake asked. Marshall didn't look at her. "I had to leave before she said anything." He stated, lifting his head as Fionna stepped out of the room, her face red and her eyes watery as she stopped in front of Marshall.

She burst into tears and hugged him tight. Marshall hugged her back and gulped. "F-Fi, are you okay?" He stammered. Fionna shook her head and sobbed. "N-no.." She cried.

Marshal looked at her as she lifted her head, fear and terror in her eyes. "I-I-I'm pregnant..." She sobbed.

(Sorry for whoever didn't want her to get pregnant, and people who thought it would ruin the plot. But, this will make it better I promise)


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall Lee froze, his eyes stretched wide and he pulled away, resting him hands on her shoulders. "Fi... A-are you sure?" He stammered dumbly. "We did it only one other time a-and." He drifted off and gulped nervously. _She's pregnant, she's going to have a baby, his baby, a-and she's only 16._

Fionna wiped her tears away as Cake stomped up. "You see what I told you?! Don't have sex until your 18 but noooo! Don't listen to the only person who actually knows what she's talking about!" Cake flailed her arms in the air with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Marshall glared at Cake. "Just shut up fleabag! This is more important than you globbing being right!" His eyes were blood red and his gaze pierced Cake, who immediately shrunk back at his words. Marshall turned back to Fionna and moved the strands of hair from her face. "Is that what the doctor told you?" He asked, trying to stay calm, but on the inside he was panicking, his voice was high and uneven.

Fionna sniffled and nodded. "Y-yeah, but..." She drifted off and covered her face in her hands, beginning to cry again. Her hair was damp from her tears and stuck to her face. "But what Fi?" He asked, gulping again and looking at her sympathetically.

Fionna buried her face into his shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, mumbling something in audible. Marshall rested back in a chair. "What was that?" He asked, leaning his head in a little closer.

Fionna didn't lift her head, but what she said now was audible. "T-there is two of them..." She sobbed. Marshall got even more terrified, he pulled some hair from his face and nodded. "Oh..."

Cake pulled Fionna away and hugged. "It's okay sugar, you'll get through this, I'll be here for you." She looked at Marshall with narrowed eyes, as if telling him to back off.

Marshall ignored Cakes gaze and rested his hand on Fionnas shoulder. "I-I will be too..." He said hesitantly.

Fionna smiled at him, her eyes still glassy. "Thanks Marshall... But, you don't have to if you don't want to." She said turning her head. "I-I'd understand."

Marshall shook his head. "Fi, I'm many things. But walking out on someone who needs me is not one of them." He kissed her forehead gently.

Fionna closed her eyes. "A-alright."

{on there way home}

Fionna sat on Cake's back, her legs up to her chest and her backpack by her side. Marshall sat inside because it was day.

"Fionna!" Someone called from behind them. Fionna turned to see Flame Prince stopping beside them. "Oh, hey.." Fionna mumbled, taking her bag with Marshall inside and slipping down next to Flame Prince.

His being was blazing larger and hotter than usual. "What's up?" She asked, holding the bag to her chest.

"I saw the video of you and Marshall.." He growled, his flames growing brighter. Fionna stepped back from the heat. "Oh, well... Yeah that wasn't a good idea.." She muttered, looking up as clouds began to cover the sun.

Flame Prince nodded. "Yeah it was a bad idea. I can't believe you, with him?! I thought we had something!" He grew into a larger being of flame with each word. Fionna backed up against Cake's enlarged leg. "W-what gave you that idea?" She whimpered, patting her bag calmingly when she heard Marshall growl.

Flame Prince leaned in, his voice dark and menacing. "That's low Fionna, I can't believe you, leading me on only to break my heart and screwing that bat demon in the middle of the woods!" He was so close, the heat singed Fionnas cheek and she cupped it in pain. The cloud was entirely darkened now, and Marshall flashed out of the bag and faced Flame Prince. "Hey, back off!" He hissed.

Flame Prince grumbled at him. "Fionna deserves better than you!" He shouted, throwing some fireballs in Marshall's direction.

Marshall darted them with ease. "Doesn't matter now fire ball!" He growled. Growing into a huge bat and hissing again. "Why is that?!" Flame Prince demanded, all the while Cake was holding back Fionna with her tail wrapped around her carefully but tightly.

Marshall wasn't think, he just wanted Flame Prince to go away. "Because she's pregnant!" He howled, immediately regretting it the moment he saw Flame Princes face turn from anger. To shock, pain, and fury.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for the delay, I had some pretty serious issues I needed to deal with.)

Marshall cupped his hand over his mouth. "No... I-I didn't mean-" he cut off as Flame Prince jumped on him, burning him. "YOU MONSTER!" He cried.

Marshall tried to move, his body burned and he manage to slip away. His body singed and clothes burnt. "Marshall!" Fionna cried, running up to him and taking his hand. "We have to get out of here!" She turned to see flame Prince looked at them evilly, but before he had a chance to act a strike of lightning pierced the air, following by a clap of thunder. "This isn't over..." Flame Prince warned, throwing one last fireball. This time towards Fionna.

Marshall pushed Fionna behind him, hissing in pain as the flames hit his skin. The pain was to much, he fell to the ground, his body burnt and clothes in tatters.

Fionna gasped and fell to her knees beside him. "Marshall?" She whimpered, resting her hand on his singed shoulder. "CAKE! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!" She cried out as Cake joined them.

Marshall woke up in a hospital bed, his skin bandaged up around his arms and torso. He tried to sit up but fell back in a growl of pain. "Don't move.." A voice whispered next to him. He turned his head to see Fionna standing next to him, smiling weakly.

Marshall gave her his usually half smile. "Hey bunny, what am I doing here?" He asked, looking down at his bandaged body. Fionna sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. "Flame Prince burned you pretty badly, we managed to get you here." She looked away and wiped her eyes as they teared up a little. "I'm just glad your okay.."

Marshall chuckled. "Of course I'm fine Fi, but in worried about you. Did you get burned at all?" He managed to lift his hand up and rest it on her leg worriedly.

Fionna didn't look at him but nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little singed that's all." She lifted up her shirt to show a large burn mark on her side and stomach.

Marshall shook his head. "Fi that's pretty bad, I think you should get it patched up." He took her hand in his own and smiled. "Please?" He sticking out his bottom lip playfully.

Fionna chuckled. "Fine. I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and left.

Marshall looked at his body again and grumbled. "I don't need to be here..." He hissed, lifted the thin blanket to see himself in a hospital gown. "Oh grob.. He grumbled dropping the blanket and moving the hair from his face.

After a while Fionna came back, her shirt lifted up just under her chest and her whole abdomen was bandaged. "I'm back..." She muttered. Sitting down in the chair by Marshall's bed,

"So is everything okay... With... You know..." He asked awkwardly, looking at her. Fionna looked at him and shrugged. "What, with the fact that I'm pregnant with twins?" She looked calmly at him and smiled. "Right now I'm fine, I'm just worried what's going to happen later."

Marshall raised an eyebrow and final managed to sit up in his bed, groaning with pain and effort. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Fionna twisted her lips a bit. "Well, right now.. They're sort of just like there, but soon they'll be moving an stuff. And, ill get huge and stuff with all these weird cravings, I-I won't be able to go on adventures and than I'll have to give birth... And I'm 16 it's going to be so painful. And, and then I'll have to raise them.." Her voice grew Hugh pitched and scared with anxiety and he bowed her head.

Marshall looked at her."Come here Bunny, let me tell you something. He waited as Fionna got up and sat down on the bed by him. He smiled at her. "But Fi, you won't have to do any of that stuff alone, okay? You'll have Cake and me." He shrugged. "So ya' see, you're not by yourself."

Fionna smiled, "Thanks Marshall." She said happily, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"Hold up girl , you have to be careful now.." Cake stepped in and crossed her arms. Marshall rolled his eyes. "What is it now Cake?" He grumbled, raising his eyebrow.

Cake sat down. "You were burnt up pretty bad paste face." She grumbled. Marshall smirked. "Awe, is Cake sad that Marshy got hurt?" He teased.

Fionna smiled and got up. "So when can Marshall go home?" She asked, looking at Cake, who glared at Marshall before answering. "He can now. But no one can help him out at his place so-" she cut off as Fionna jumped in. "Oh Cake can he stay with us?" She pleaded, her hands intertwined together as she begged.

Cake growled. "Seeing is how I don't have to really worry about anything happening for two reasons..." Fionna blushed and turned away. "So.. I don't really see that much of a problem with it."

Fionna beamed. "Oh thank you Cake!" She hugged her friend tight. Cake groaned and flailed her paws. "All right sugar, now let me go before I pass out." Fionna dropped Cake and smiled. "Sorry.." She picked up Marshall's clothes and put them in her backpack, picking out fresh ones.

"Where'd you get my clothes Fi?" Marshall asked sitting up even more confused. Fionna blushed hotly. "Oh, um.. You left them at my house a couple weeks ago. There pajamas..." She tossed them at him gently and zipped up her backpack, ignoring Cake's raised eyebrow and irritated face. "Marshall put those on and then we'll go."

(I didn't want to end it like this but I want to get something out now.)


End file.
